Triaflower y la rebelión de Paisho
by Haibaku Ishida
Summary: Marucho y Triaflower se conocen, y en eso se desata una aventura que tiene que ver con la región de Paisho, en el sur de Gundalia. La aventura no sera sencilla, tienen que evitar una guerra civil antes de que esta se desate. Serán MaruchoxOC, ShunxFabia y SerenaxElright. El fin será centrado en Marucho por primera vez en este servidor que es Haibaku.
1. El inicio

Yo: Hello a todos los presentes! Hice otro fic ahora y este es uno nuevo de aventura bakugan nwn

Shun: No te basta con NEW HOPES, ATTITUDE y Regreso Inersperado?

Gray: Callate y come!

Shun: TU PONTE ALGO DE ROPA!

Gray: Wan? Cuando me la quité?

Dulce Princesa: Por qué actúan como ese niño de Finn?

Yo: Finn no escucharía eso

Dulce Princesa: Y por qué no?

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A SPIN MASTER.

Nota: Este fic esta centrado ya terminada la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia.

* * *

Un día en la Ciudad Bakugan, Marucho estaba caminando en un parque muy verde con muchos árboles y poca gente, entre ellos niños jugando.

- Que bonito - decía Maruchito mientras miraba a los pajaritos cantar sus pios.

En eso un bakugan raro apareció en un destello y ese Bakugan, a diferencia de la mayoría, tenía forma de flor.

- Oh, que bonito - dijo Marucho viendo de manera tierna a la flor creyendo que era una flor

- QUÍTATE! - Gritó el bakugan clavandole una espina a Marucho, y se notaba que su voz era femenina

- AA! - gritó Marucho con la mano lastimada - ME ESPINÉ! ¿QUÉ TE PASA?

- Tu quién eres? - dijo el bakugan

- Mi nombre es Chouji Marakura, alias Marucho - dijo Marucho sonriendo - Y el tuyo? OwO

- Mi nombre es Triaflower Haos Aquos Subterra. Soy un bakugan de tres atributos.

- Aquos, Haos y Subterra? - dijo Marucho emocionado - Genial! Sabes? Nunca he visto bakugan de tres atributos en uno solo. A menos de que se transformen en tales y eso lo hacen Akwimos, Elfin y Preyas.

- Somos únicos en nuestro tipo - dijo Triaflower

- Debería estudiarla - dijo Marucho - Oye! Ven conmigo!

- De acuerdo - dijo Triaflower subiendo a la mano de Marucho - Mucho gusto, Maruchin

En eso Marucho se va corriendo a su casa. Mientras corría por la ciudad se tropieza con Shun haciendo, aunque ustedes me regañen, que ambos se caigan, y Shun enojado por ello, sin saber o sabiendo que era Marucho, lo golpeó en la cabeza

- Espera, que te pasa? - gritó Marucho deteniendo a Shun

- Marucho? - dijo Shun deteniendose - Qué haces aquí?

- ¡Es urgente! - dijo Marucho desesperado - Y tu?

- Estoy buscando a Dan, se supone que deberíamos pelear en el Interespacio Bakugan, pero no apareció.

- Pues que tengas suerte, buscalo en los lugares que más visite, adiós! - dijo Marucho corriendo de manera apurada

- ¿Qué le pasa a Marucho? - dijo Shun sospechando que oculta algo.

Ya en la GRAN casa (cofcofmansióncofcof) de Marucho

Marucho se dirige a su laboratorio y en eso se sienta, saca a su bakugan nuevo.

- Hola Preyas, Elfin y Akwimos - dijo Marucho feliz y en eso nota que los bakugan en forma esferica usan su computadora - Qué están viendo?

- No es lo que parece - dijo Preyas nervioso

- Ah no? - dijo Marucho - Entonces que son esos videos que ven?

- Entonces si es lo que tu dices - dijo Akwimos

- Quién es esa niña, eh? - dijo Elfin furiosa

- Cuál niña? - dijo Marucho

- ESA NIÑA! - gritó Elfin apuntando a una foto digital de una niña de cabello verde claro largo con ojos rojos muy lindos y un hermoso vestido rojo con franjas negras.

- ESO NO LES INCUMBE! - gritó Marucho avergonzado y sonrojado

- Maruchin está enamorado! - dijo Preyas burlandose de Marucho.

- NECESITO LA COMPUTADORA YA! - gritó Marucho

- Y eso, niño mujeriego? - dijo una muy celosa Elfin

- Necesito estudiar un nuevo bakugan - dijo Marucho mostrando a Triaflower

- QUÉ? - Gritaron sorprendidos los bakugan viendo a Triaflower

- Me llamo Triaflower Haos, Aquos Subterra - dijo la bakugan - Encantada de conocerlos

- Hola... - dijeron los bakugan de Marucho nerviosos - Que dijo?

- Dije Subterra - dijo Triaflower

- AAAAAAAA! - Bakugan alterados

- Haos... - Triaflower

- AAAAAAAAAA! Bakugan más alterados

- Y Aquos - dijo Triaflower feliz

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! - Gritaron más fuerte los bakugan pero se detuvieron confusos - En serio?

En eso estaban investigando a Triaflower y desrubrieron muchas habilidades que no muchos bakugan tienen, hasta que apareció un Shun preocupado y cansado de buscar a Marucho

- Marucho! - dijo Shun procupado

- Shun, que pasa? - dijo Marucho

- Me tienes algo procupado - dijo Shun tratando de minimizar su preocupación

- Y eso?

- Normalmente cuando pasa algo me lo dices y hoy no me dijiste nada - dijo Shun mostrando su preocupación

- Y Dan? - dijo Marucho

- No pude buscarlo por tu reacción - dijo Shun

- Es que estaba apurado con algo urgente - dijo Marucho - Le llamo... grado 5.

- QUÉ? - gritó Shun sorprendido sabiendo lo que significa - ¡No puede ser cierto! Hacía mucho tiempo que no encontrabamos algo así - dijo Shun

- Y este lo encontré en el parque mientras caminaba - dijo Marucho - Parecía una bonita flor. Se llama Triaflower Haos Subterra Aquos. Es por ahora el primer bakugan del que tengamos memoria que tiene tres atributos. Estoy tratando de descubrir sus habilidades

- Y tu debes de ser Shun Kazami - dijo Triaflower

- Me conoce este bakugan? - dijo Shun

- Le dije sobre ti, Dan y nuestros amigos y aventuras

- Vengo huyendo de Paisho - dijo Triaflower - Una región separatista de Gundalia en el sur del planeta.

- No sabia de ese lugar - dijo Marucho

- Bueno, es que...

- MARUCHITO! - gritó Jake apareciendo - Shun! Cómo están?

- Bueno, es que descubrimos un bakugan que... - dijo Marucho pero fue interrumpido al saber que desapareció - QUÉ? DÓNDE ESTÁ? DESAPARECIÓ?

- Pues yo solo veo a los tuyos - dijo Jake confuso

- P-pero... - dijo Shun nervioso con una gota en la cabeza - Pero estaba ahí OoOU

- Bueno, como sea - dijo Jake - Dan el galán los estuvo buscando todo el día y no los encontró ni en la embajada de Tomorrowland ni en el cafe que trabaja Julie

- Iba a ir por Dan pero Marucho me preocupó por no dejarme detalle al principio - dijo Shun

- Por cierto, ME GOLPEASTE! - dijo Marucho enojado por recordar ese momento que hasta ahora se acordó de ello

- Lo siento - dijo Shun - Creí que eras otra persona que quería algo conmigo!

- Uy, Dan el galán se enterará de esto - Dijo Jake yendose

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Shun preocupado - Estaba ahí!

- Y sigo ahí - dijo Triaflower apareciendo de nuevo

- ¿Pero por qué te desapareciste cuando Jake apareció? - dijo Shun molesto - Ahora cree que le jugamos una broma!

- Es que por el momento puedo confiar en ustedes dos - dijo Triaflower - Todavía no conozco a los demás. Además, ustedes son dos de los 6 peleadores que salvaron a Neathia y Gundalia de su guerra entre si

- Y Dan? - dijo Shun

- Es demasiado hiperactivo para mi gusto

- Eso no - dijo Marucho - Deberías verlo cuando esta en la cama con... - dijo Marucho pero

- MARUCHO! - Gritó Shun tapandole la boca a Marucho - Ya se que lo sabes pero eres muy pequeño para hablar de eso, se mas respetuoso!

- Shun, que pasa? - se oía a un Dan molesto venir para acá

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero lo hayan disfrutado, pero la proxima vez sabremos que pasó.


	2. Llegando a Neathia

Yo: Hello a todos los presentes! Lamento mi tardanza, es que... NO PAGUE LOS EXAMENES Y ME QUEDE CASTIGADO! Por mera suerte, fortuna o ciscunstancia, estoy aqui!

Shun: No te basta con HABER REPROBADO DOS MATERIAS Y AUN ASI SEGUIR EN ESTA PAGINA?

Gray: De todos modos las llevará de nuevo, pero no estarás mucho en fanfiction o si?

Shun: No lo creo, al menos no hasta a partir de Febrero.

Gray: Wan? Cómo que hasta Febrero?

Natsu: Si, a menos de que no lo dejen ir como castigo por haberse pasado de la raya la última semana del semestre pasado.

Yo: NO ME LO RECUERDEN!

Dulce Princesa: Eres igual que Finn, demasiado JOVEN!

Yo: Ya cállate, la Pincesa Flama es mucho mejor chica para Finn que tú!

Dulce Princesa: No me importa!

Len: Debería xD

Shun: Pero no estamos aquí para hablar de ello.

Disclaimer: BAKUGAN NO ME PERTENECE, SINO A SPIN MASTER.

Nota: Este fic esta centrado ya terminada la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia.

* * *

- ¿Qué pasó? - dijo Shun preocupado - Estaba ahí!

- Y sigo ahí - dijo Triaflower apareciendo de nuevo

- ¿Pero por qué te desapareciste cuando Jake apareció? - dijo Shun molesto - Ahora cree que le jugamos una broma!

- Es que por el momento puedo confiar en ustedes dos - dijo Triaflower - Todavía no conozco a los demás. Además, ustedes son dos de los 6 peleadores que salvaron a Neathia y Gundalia de su guerra entre si

- Y Dan? - dijo Shun

- Es demasiado hiperactivo para mi gusto

- Eso no - dijo Marucho - Deberías verlo cuando esta en la cama con... - dijo Marucho pero

- MARUCHO! - Gritó Shun tapandole la boca a Marucho - Ya se que lo sabes pero eres muy pequeño para hablar de eso, se mas respetuoso!

- Shun, que pasa? - se oía a un Dan molesto venir para acá

En eso Marucho agarra a Triaflower

- De esta no te escapas! - dijo Marucho agarrando a Triaflower y en eso llegaron Dan y Jake - Listos, este es Triaflower Haos Subterra Acuos

- Waaaa! - gritó Triaflower

- No bromeaban? - dijo Dan sorprendido

- En serio? - dijo Jake sorprendido también

- Y que grado es? - dijo Dan

- 5 - Dijo Marucho

- ¡EN SERIO! - gritó Dan emocionado - ¿CÓMO RAYOS LO CONSIGUIERON?

- Marucho estuvo en el parque y lo encontró - dijo Shun serio

- El tierno de Marucho - dijo Triaflower

- ¿"El tierno de Maruchito"? - dijo Jake

- Acaso le gustas Marucho? - dijo Dan riendose

- Oye! - dijo Marucho molesto

- SOBRE MI CADÁVER! - gritó Elfin celosa

- YA BASTA! - gritó Shun - Están molestando al pobre!

- Como sea - dijo Triaflower - Vengo huyendo de una region al sur de Gundalia que se le conoce como Paisho, y quieren mis poderes para sus fines que son acabar con Gundalia y separarse de su gobierno

- Pero cómo? - dijo Shun

- Es de qué? - dijo Dan

- Mis poderes son bastante poderosos, no quiero que caigan en manos equivocadas.

- Pero se supone que los gundalianos ahora son nuestros amigos - dijo Dan

- Si, pero en el sur, en Paisho, se rebeló del gobierno gundaliano y de las 12 ordenes para atacarme. Afortunadamente el emperador Ren me ayudó escapar de Paisho

- En serio? - dijo Marucho emocionado

- Es que Kazarina, la lider de la resistencia separatista de Paisho, me hacía horribles experimentos y aun así me trataba como basura

- QUE KAZARINA ESTÁ VIVA? - Gritó Dan sorprendido

- Eso no puede ser! - dijo Shun consternado

- Como regresó a la vida? - dijo Marucho

- No lo sé - dijo Triaflower apenada - Los Paishanos quieren separarse de Gundalia para no solo acabar con el resto del planeta, tambi▲n quieren acabar con sus nuevos aliados

- Y esos quienes son? - dijo Preyas

- Pues ni más ni menos que Neathia - dijo Triaflower

- QUÉ? - Gritó Shun desesperado - ¡NO PUEDEN HACER ESO!

En eso todos miran a Shun, como si en Neathia estuviera alguien o algo importante para el

- Por qué no? - dijo Dan

- Porque Fabia está ahí - dijo Shun sonrojado

- Y qué? - dijo Jake - Te gusta la princesa?

- Déjalo, si se enamoró de Fabia no es tu problema, es de el! - Dan

- No, al contrario - Triaflower - Yo estimo mucho a Fabia, no la quiero muerta

- Ni yo - dijo Shun apenas en un susurro

En eso una llamada de emegrencia aparece

- CHicos! - se escucha la voz del Capitán Elright - Fabia necesita de ustedes!

- Qué pasa, Capitán? - dijo Dan

- Necesito que tu, Shun y Marucho vengan a Neathia en seguida, es urgente!

- Si, ya sé, grado 5, ni creas que estoy serio por ello! Vamos! - Dan feliz

- Gracias Chicos - Elright - Capitán Elright fuera! - se corta la transmisión

Ya en Neathia

- Hola chicos - dijo Dan apareciendo con los demás

- Hola - dijo Fabia feliz

- Y ahora que pasa? - dijo Dan

- Resulta que los separatistas de Paisho quieren invadir a Neathia por un nuevo bakugan.

- Fue mi culpa - dijo Triaflower apareciendo

- Triaflower? - dijo Fabia aterrada, en eso agarra de la camiseta a Dan muy furiosa - ¿QUÉ HICISTE TONTO? ¡AHORA NOS MATARÁN POR ELLA!

- Ay, calmadita te ves más bonita - dijo Dan aterrado. Acaba de recordar la fuerza descomunal de Fabia.

- Y eso que no lo has visto teniendo... - dijo Marucho

- Creo que Maruchito está pasandose de lanza hoy - dijo Jake tapandole la boca a Marucho

- Oye! - dijo Marucho destapandose - No es mi culpa que por ello Dan y Runo hayan terminado!

- Que cosa? - dijo Fabia

- NO ME DETENGAN! - gritó Marucho corriendo hacia Fabia y le susurró una cositas que hicieron que Fabia se enfureciera más

- AHORA ENCIMA TE PASAS DE LA RAYA CON OTRA CHICA! - gritó Fabia ahorcando a Dan mientras le tiene levantado - ¿ERES INFIEL O QUÉ?

- Para empezar, yo nunca quise, estaba ebrio y drogado - dijo Dan tratando de hablar bien mientras Fabia lo ahorca - Todo fue idea de esa boba, no sabia que tener fangirls sería imposible de sacar!

- Lo bueno es que traías protección - dijo Shun calmado

- Como decía - dijo Fabia y en eso se vuelve a enfurecer y agarra a Dan de nuevo por el cuello - NOS MATARÁN POR RECOGER A TRIAFLOWER! ¿CÓMO PUDISTE TRAERLA?

- No te preocupes - dijo Shun agarrandole de los hombros a Fabia y esta suelta a Dan quien trataba de recuperar el aire - Yo me aseguraré de que estés bien.

- Gracias - dijo Fabia sonrojada por la acción de Shun.

- Oigan, no es para que se pongan melosos en mi presencia - dijo Elright un poco molesto

- Lo siento, no pensé que te fuera a molestar - dijo Shun enojado

- Esperen! - dijo Dan - Ahora lo veo todo claro. Quieren encargarse de que los Paishanos no los invadan.

- Para eso necesitamos a Ren y los gundalianos - dijo Fabia

- Pues llámalos - dijo Marucho molesto por la espera

- A eso me refería - dijo Fabia triste - Los separatistas atacaron a Ren

- QUÉ? - Gritó Marucho y luego todos lanzaron otro - QUÉ?

- Eso significa que... Ren... - dijo Dan con un nudo en la garganta

- Si encuentran a Triaflower... - dijo Fabia casi llorando - Estaremos perdidos...

- Fabia... - dijo Shun triste al ver a Fabia así

- No te preocupes - dijo Dan decidido - Nos encargaremos de no dejar que nada malo te pase!

- Gracias - dijo Fabia - Pero no me siento mejor

- No te preocupes - dijo Shun con voz dulce, eso tendría según el que calmar a Fabia - Todo estará bien - y en eso acaricia el rostro de Fabia

- Gracias, Shun - dijo Fabia sonrojada y feliz por el gesto de su amigo

- Oigan, no es para que se pongan melosos en mi presencia - dijo Elright un tanto molesto - Otra vez

- No te enceles - dijo Shun sonriendo divertido - Tu siendo el capitán del ejercito tienes más fangirls que nosotros juntos.

- Ya, Shun - dijo Fabia riendo y estaban a punto de besarse, no era para menos sus rostros estaban muy cerca, cuando de repente...

- UN MINUTO! - Gritó Marucho aterrado e interrumpiendo la escena - ¿CÓMO ESTÁ REN?

- ah, eso - dijo Fabia separandose de un Shun muy molesto porque estuvo cerca de besar los labios de Fabia - Intenté llamarlo pero resulta que lo atacaron

- NO! - Gritó Marucho llorando - REN! ¡REN NO PUEDE..! NO PUEDE SER... NO... EL NO...

- No te preocupes Marucho - dijo Shun tratando de reanimar a su shota amigo - Conocienco a Ren, estoy seguro que estará bien.

Y que aparece Linus - Princesa, los Paishanos llegaron a Neathia

- Iré a ayudarlos! - dijo Dan yendose - Marucho, tu sigueme! Shun, cuida a Fabia de cualquier peligro y de los celos del Capitán del ejército!

- oye! - Gritó Elright molesto y en eso los mencionados se van. - Ire a ver a la Reina para decirle que ya la ayuda llegó - en eso se va denajdo a Fabia y a Shun solos

- Shun - dijo Fabia sintiendose desprotegida por primera vez en su vida y abraza a Shun

- ... - Shun estaba sonrojado por el abrazo y apenas pudo sonreir por ello - gracias.

Ya afuera en la ciudad, que de por si esta siendo invadida por bakugan de Paisho, la region separatista de Gundalia, Dan, Marucho y Linus estaban yendose a ayudar a los Neathianos cuando de repente aparecieron varias naves de extraña forma, nada parecido a las naves gundalianas

- Qué es eso? - dijo Dan mirando todo

- Son las naves de la región separatista de Paisho - dijo Marucho impresionado por el diseño de las naves - Wow

Mientras con Fabia y Shun, se escuchó un sonido por lo que Fabia accedió a ver que pasaba

- Qué ocurre? - dijo Fabia

- Hola Fabia, necesito que vaya la región del centro sur de la capital, esta bastante dañada por los invasores y necesitamos que ayudes a los sobrevivientes

- De acuerdo su alteza - dijo Fabia cortando la transmisión

- Es tu hermana Serena? - dijo Shun

- Si - dij Fabia yendose - VAMONOS!

- De acuerdo - dijo Shun siguiéndola

CONTINUARÁ

* * *

Yo: Espero lo hayan disfrutado, pero la proxima vez, verán una buena batalla, eso si me lo permiten otra vez U.U

NOTA: Este es el primero de dos capitulos que se los dediqué a JesusST por su cumpleaños nwn

COMENTARIOS

Yen Lyz: Y no me podras encontrar por el momento U.U Es que ya me tiene atrapado esto y solo podré regresár en face hasta febrero TTOTT

Slavik2016: No es mi culpa que Dan haya sido violado por una Fangirl

Haku: Ya esta lo de T. Y No te preocupes, Runo y Mira tendrán su aparición. Ren también aparecerá nwn

Kyriuu Mangekyo: No lo golpeó, pero terminaron. Por culpa de una Fangirl xD Y Marucho tendrá protagonismo, algo que no muchas veces tuvo.

Hakuryuu: Bien por eso xD, Es que a diferencia de los otros, este lo tenia escrito a mano hace casi 4 años.

Ryu Mikazuki: Cierto. Oye, ya hablaste con bloody?


End file.
